Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Numerous electrical devices are commonly used in medicine today, most of them dating back some forty years or more. While these devices are still being used, recent technological innovations and improved protocols have continued to advance their utility. Physicians today use electrical devices for many purposes. A pacemaker senses the heart's electrical activity and stimulates it to normalize the heart rate. An Electroencephalograph (EEG) measures the electrical output of brain activity. The EMG measures motor and sensory nerve activity. A Bone Growth Device electrically propagates long bone growth and augments spinal fusion surgery. A Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulator (TENS) is commonly used in physical therapy for temporary pain control. A Neuromuscular Electrical Stimulator (MMES) contracts muscle to normalize its function.
Spinal Cord Stimulation devices are used in cases of chronic, debilitating pain. Current methods of pain treatment may involve multiple therapy sessions. One therapy session can include treating a patient with interferential (“IF”) therapy. IF therapy sessions can be used when a patient has chronic pain. Another therapy session can include treating the patient with muscle stimulation (“MS”) therapy. MS therapy sessions can be used when a patient has acute pain and/or dis-use atrophy. Administering these multiple therapy sessions are often time consuming for the patient, and may not provide adequate treatment. Such administration is also often uncomfortable for patients, because a physician may have to change the position of electrodes between therapy sessions.